All or Nothing
by TITILLANDUS
Summary: Based on the Song All or Nothing from O . Town. How can Harry free Hermione from her dead love to Sirius. One Chapter Story Please Read and Review


All or Nothing  
  
AN: This is my first Songfic. It's about a song from O - Town. I have set it after Sirius' Death because it's a Harry and Hermione fic. I couldn't find a better way to make the song fit to the Characters. I was sitting in my room looking through my Singles and that was when I found " All or Nothing". I decided to listen to it and that's when I came to the Idea for this Story. Now it's past 2 am in the Morning and I have nothing better to do than write this Story. That's why I would like to see lots of Reviews to this Songfic that I can at least say to myself: " Hey your tired but it was worth it. " ; ) Now the last thing before I start. Nothing of all this and with this I mean the Characters and the Song belongs to me. They belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., and O-Town. Now have fun with the Songfic.  
  
Two Years were over since Sirius had died and Hermione had lost her Lover. No one except for Harry had known about the relationship between Sirius and Hermione. That's why everyone had wondered why Harry and Hermione had spent so much time together after that. None of both would tell.  
  
Their Relationship became stronger with each day giving each other the strength to live on. It didn't surprise him that he soon had fallen in Love with her. Although she had strong feelings for him she felt herself like a Traitor to Sirius' Love if she would admit it to him. It all changed one day.  
  
They were sitting outside on the Hogwarts grounds while the sky turned from Blue into Violet by changing from day into evening. They were reading in their books because of the NEWT'S which were coming closer with each day as Harry realised that Hermione was looking at him.  
  
" What's wrong Mione? "  
  
" I ... I don't know? I guess I was just wondering. "  
  
He moved closer to her and stroked her hair out of her Face so he could see in her eyes.  
  
" About what? "  
  
" How I was able to fall in Love in you. " she said not really noticing she had said that.  
  
Harry looked surprised. So did she. They stared at each other. Harry gently took her hand and they kissed. Everything seemed to become perfect.  
  
I Know when he's been on your mind That distant look is in your eyes I thought with time you'd realise It's over, over.  
  
It's not the way I choose to live and something somewhere got to give sharing this Relationship gets older, older  
  
They were together since two months but he didn't feel that Hermione was his Girlfriend. It were just moments but he always realised them when she was with him that she was thinking of Sirius. When she seemed to be with him listening to him but wasn't. She had a look in her eyes and he knew exactly of whom she was thinking.  
  
He didn't tell her about it. He thought she would get over it if he would just give her the time but as the days and weeks flew by and she didn't change it even seemed that she was moving further away from him than before.  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how can I fight someone who isn't even there?  
  
There are times it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
  
They were at King's Cross. Their Seventh Year was finished. She was standing opposite from him and Harry thought it would be best to tell her what he was feeling.  
  
" I can't take this any longer. "  
  
" I don't know what you mean. "  
  
" You know exactly what I mean Mione. The past Months since were together I am loosing you. I am loosing you to him. I don't know what to do. If it would be someone real I could stand it. I could get over it. But I am loosing you against someone who isn't even alive anymore. How can I win against that. "  
  
Hermione had gone pale  
  
" Mione, you know I love you and I will probably always love you but I can't stay in this relationship knowing you don't love me enough to forget him. "  
  
" That's not true Harry. "  
  
" Are you so sure about that. Then tell me about who are you thinking when you are with me when we are making Love? " he was almost yelling  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
" I almost thought you would say that. I would say we should both think about our relationship until we meet again in a month maybe we will be able to talk about it again. "  
  
He turned around and took made a few steps away from her before he turned around again.  
  
" I love you " with that he left  
  
Cause I want it all Or nothing at all there's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
  
you leave me here with nothing at all  
  
He had just arrived at home. His new home since last year. He saw his answering machine was blinking. He had a weird feeling in his stomach as he pushed the button to hear the message. It was Hermione and she was crying.  
  
" I think your right and I believe it is unfair to you to stay in this relationship if I'm not really in it. I really love you, you have to believe that. And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I... " The phone call had finished  
  
Harry fell to the floor crying for the love and the man who had taken it from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was on her way to the Place where she had kissed Sirius the first time. It was a Forrest near his house. She was standing there thinking about Sirius herself and Harry.  
  
" You know I loved you. With all my heart, Sirius but I have to go on. I don't know why but I have the luck to find two Person I love. You will always stay in my heart. But I have to live my life now. I have to love again. "  
  
Then there's times you look at me as though I'm all that you can see that times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it  
  
The bell rang and he didn't want to open it. Everybody should just leave him alone. He heard someone opening the door. It could just be someone magical who opened the door and he stood up grabbing his wand.  
  
She entered the room and saw him. He let his wand fall down to the floor. He saw it in her eyes all he ever dreamed of. All their dreams came through in that moment while they stood there holding each other in their arms. Now everything would become perfect both of them knew it.  
  
The end  
  
AN: I have just finished and now it's 3 am in the morning. I hope you liked it and I would be very happy to see some reviews. 


End file.
